1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to identifying objects and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for identifying objects in an image. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying objects from images generated through responses received from sending signals at objects.
2. Background
Images are often used to identify objects. For example, signals, such as electromagnetic radiation from a radar system, may be directed towards an object. A response is received from these signals. This response may form an image used by a computer system to identify the object. Various attributes in the image may be compared to attributes for known objects.
Processes for identifying objects may be implemented into a computer system to identify objects based on these images. This type of function also may be referred to as automatic target recognition. The data is often obtained from the sensors. These sensors may include, for example, a radar system, an infrared detector, and other suitable types of sensors.
Automatic target recognition is used in various types of platforms. For example, automatic target recognition systems are used in unmanned aerial vehicles and missiles. These types of systems may use a synthetic aperture radar to obtain images of the target. The synthetic aperture radar system may be used in conjunction with an automatic target recognition function to provide information to operate a platform.
With these types of systems, factors, such as cost, power usage, size, weight, speed, and other factors, may be important in selecting a particular type of process or hardware for a computer system.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.